Competing with a Bunny
by pinksnow
Summary: What would happen if Yuki had a little competition, for Machi's heart? what if the competition was none other than the lovable,adorable Momiji? Will jealousy raise it's not so pretty head?spoilers, chp 115 Yuki x Machi, Momiji x Machi
1. A gift of candy

hi everyone. this is something I wrote a long time ago. I kinda wanted to experiment with the jealous side of Yuki ( I still love him dearly!). I had fun writing it . I hope Momiji fans like it too. this story takes place in the time period after chap 115, (or was it 114? ). the main spoilers that u need to know is that Momiji was in love with Tohru, but he knows that he has lost to Kyo, also his curse is broken.

Disclaimer: the last time I checked, furuba belonged to a certain Takaya Natsuki….

On with the story.

" She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not…. Not again! " Momiji frowned and pouted as he threw away another plucked wild flower.

Lunch period was ending and our former bunny was sitting at the foot of the biggest sakura tree on the school grounds, waiting for a special person, plucking wild flowers that grew at the base of the tree and playing the good old game of ' she loves me, she loves me not. '

The reason for this peculiar behavior, you ask? Well the answer is simple. Momiji was in love, again! This time with a certain gray eyed girl, who also happened to be the Yellow Ranger of the most infamous School Defense Corps.

Yup. Momiji was in love with Machi Kuragi!

" Anytime now, she will be here….. I know she will come…." Momiji had already started picking at another flower. He smiled as he recalled the first time they had really ' talked '.

The teacher had paired them as partners for the Home Economics class, meaning that they had to do all the future projects together henceforth,

Of course, poor Momiji had been scared out of his wits. Machi was a very popular girl in his class, popular for all the wrong reasons. Like throwing chalk boxes on the floor, attempting to kill her brother etc.

Besides Momiji had been depressed, since he had just given up on Tohru. He knew from the very beginning, he didn't stand a chance, not against Kyo. Tohru was never going to love him in a way he wanted her to, he had accepted that. School was just an empty place to him now, with nobody to call his own.

So he was not sure if he was ready to deal with a person like Machi.

' _But that one talk changed everything…'_

**Flashback**

" Sohma-kun, I'm sorry if you don't like this arrangement. " Machi came to Momiji's seat after school one day.

Things had been awkward between them. She didn't talk much and he was doing his best to smile but it just wasn't working.

" Nani? " Momiji blinked, surprised.

" I said I'm sorry if I'm depressing you. It's obvious that you are… not comfortable in my company….people usually don't like me… and I'm okay with it… but this time there is nothing I can do about it. Whether you like it or not, we have to work together. So here. " She held out her hands, full of multicolored candies and chocolates of all shapes and sizes.

" Those are… for me? " Momiji's eyes became wide.

" you like candy, don't you? I mean you… used to eat lots of candy before.. I thought… I thought, maybe…. It would cheer you up…." Machi was starting to feel like an utter idiot. She was not even looking at him anymore/

' _This was a stupid idea….' _Her cheeks were starting to burn up.

Momiji was still in a state of confusion and shock.

' _For me? Especially for me….she shouldn't have… but nobody has ever brought me candy like this…' _He covered her hands with his own, accepting the gift of candy.

" Arigatou, Machi-chan. Thank you very much. And you are not… responsible for my sadness….. thanks to you, I don't think I'm sad anymore….." A faint pink decorated Momiji's cheeks and for the first time in days, he found that he could smile from his heart.

**End of flashback**

' _How was I supposed to know that she could be_..._ so cute? ' _

After that day, there had been no looking back. He had instantly taken a liking to this girl. And he found himself more attracted by everything she did.

' _She is…. not like Tohru at all…..'_ he pondered fondly.

Momiji was fascinated by her mysterious Aura, how he could never figure out what she was thinking, how she yelled at him, loudly, when he hugged her playfully, now that the curse was gone.

" She loves me… she loves me not…. SHE LOVES ME! SUCCESS! " Momiji triumphantly held up whatever that was left of the flower high in the air, then stared at the pile of petals and stalks beside him.

" One out of twenty inst bad, right? " he sweatdropped.

( so that was the first chappie! Yun-Yun will be making entry in chapter 2! Both Momiji and Yuki are good guys in this ficcie, even though things get a lil nasty later! if u liked this, don't forget to tell me. I haven't written the last chappie yet and ur reviews are the most important! )


	2. Unexpected surprise

hi again**. a big thankies to those who took the time to review my ficcie! **u guys really help me!

also thanks to all of u who r reading this fic, i hope u like this chapter.

On with the story.

" You are in a hurry today…" Yuki frowned , as he watched Machi gobble up what was left of her lunch.

' _Things have been strange recently….she seems so distant, always busy…' _Yuki didn't like this subtle change in her, not at all.

" …. " Machi looked up, startled.

Of course she was in a hurry. She was late, as usual! She knew that Momiji would be waiting for her, at their usual meeting place ( what he liked to call ' secret spot ' ), under the biggest cherry tree on the campus. He always used to wait for her, at the end of lunch period.

' _It never works…. No matter how many times I scold him….' _

**Flashback**

" I told you I don't want you to wait for me! " Machi yelled at a hyper Momiji, nearly at the end of her wits.

" But… But I really, really like waiting for Machi-chan! " Pools of tears shone in lustrous puppy eyes, threatening to spill at any second.

" I EVEN BROUGHT YOU CANDY! " Momiji wailed, loudly and annoyingly.

" Be quiet… don't cry…. You are making too much noise! " Machi chided, helpless.

" WAAAAAAAAAAH! " the aforementioned wailing and crying went up by several decibels.

" Alright already! I'll come! Just stop making such a racket! " she sealed his lips with the palm of her hand.

" Really? " he sniffed, crying subsiding instantly.

" Yes. " she muttered. _' As if I have a choice! '_

" Really, really….? " he pouted, brown eyes shining.

" Do you want me to change my mind? " the girl growled fiercely.

" Nooooooooo……" he whimpered, cowering.

' _Finally some peace and quiet….' _She sighed, when..

" Here's your candy, Machi-chan! " Momiji suddenly popped a strawberry flavored sweet in her mouth, making her beet red and earning a nice big bump on his head.

Yup. School had got a lot more annoying for Machi. But as Momiji left after a quick pat on her head, she couldn't help but smile. There was something endearing about this happy blond person, his presence seemed to fill a void that she didn't even know existed before, and secretly, she couldn't help but enjoy his company….

**End of flashback**

" Hello! Earth to Machi. Mayday, Mayday! " Manabe waved his hands in front of his little sisters face, trying to snap her out of her reverie.

" …. " she gave him a blank look and started to pack her bag, somewhat in a hurry, Yuki noticed.

" Seriously Machi. " Manabe got up and stretched his arms. " You have been rushing off quite often lately. You don't even say good-bye to Yun-Yun anymore! " he frowned, in a mocking manner.

" Umm….. she never does that. " Yuki sweatdropped at the ridiculous comments.

Machi just whacked her brother with her bag. " This doesn't concern you! " she muttered flustered.

" But Yun-Yun really misses you! The princess has been getting more and more depressed! " Manabe pointed an accusing finger at his innocent looking best friend.

" WHEN DID I SAY THAT! Don't go assuming things on your own, you baka! " Yuki protested, having a half mind to strangle the black ranger, ridding the world of noise pollution and insanity_. ' But is it far from the truth? ' _a tiny voice nudged him in a corner of his mind.

" You don't have to say anything. I can tell…" Manabe shrugged with a small smile.

Yuki froze. _' Am I really that obvious? '_

' _Yes you are! ' _the aforementioned voice answered his question.

' _Does he really…. could he really….' _Machi began to think when, " Machi-chan, you'd better hurry up, you are already late you know! " Kimi interrupted, a frown etched on her pretty face.

" Late? For what? " Yuki cast a sideward glace at Manabe who just nodded nonchalantly.

" NOTHING! " Machi stomped her foot, getting up and nervously smoothing her uniform. She didn't like the way things were proceeding today.

As if that was going to stop Kimi.

" Late for her rendezvous with Momiji-kun! " Kimi announced with a flourish. She had known it for a while now and was just dying to dramatically declare it to the rest of the world i.e. the council room.

Yuki stood up, shocked.

( Cliffie! I hope u liked the chappie! Do tell me what u think about it!

**Note:** i would like to apologize in advance if Momiji seems OOC. this is the first time i'm writing him so there might be a few glitches . i'll try my best to improve.

also please refrain from character bashing in reviews. i got one review of that nature, its really unfair to the fans of those characters, don't u think? besides it really doesn't help me with my story. i don't mind preferences, but no character bashing, ok ? constructive criticism is welcome.)


End file.
